People Can't Change! Or Can They?
by GraceoRox
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter because she thinks that he's a spoiled brat, but will she realize that he is trying to impress her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters. All that is my own are the specific details of the plot and characteristics of the characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
Lily Evans was an unusual teenage girl in many ways. For one thing, she hated summer holidays more than any other time of year. For another, she really wanted to do her homework, but was forced to do it in secret in the dead of night. She also happened to be a witch. A muggle-born witch who would be entering her seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
There were two reasons that Lily hated the summer. One was that she missed Hogwarts, her friends, and even her classes. The other was that for the summer, Lily was forced to share a room with her sister, Petunia, who hated her.  
  
Lily and Petunia had been best friends all through their childhood. They agreed on almost everything. They were only a year apart in age. They would play together and dress alike. With the two girls and their loving parents, the neighbors all thought that the Evans family was a perfect one.  
  
This changed however, the summer before Lily entered sixth grade. On her eleventh birthday, an owl arrived at her window inviting her to Hogwarts. She had been shocked and excited, and her parents felt the same way. They were proud. Not Petunia though. Petunia had turned on her sister, saying she was a freak. Petunia started to hang out more and more with her friends from school, and Lily almost never saw her.  
  
This summer though, Lily saw Petunia much more. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had decided that because Lily was rarely ever home, her room would be turned into a library. This had forced Lily to share a room with Petunia, and hence her homework was done at night to avoid her sister's sneering comments about magic.  
  
The only thing that was keeping Lily sane was the thought that in two weeks she would be back at Hogwarts. She would be among her friends and learn more about magic. She would be with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom every day! The only bad thing about returning to school was James Potter. Potter was a showoff and a total jerk to anyone who was not a Marauder. Ugh!!!  
  
"Oh well," Lily thought. "He knows that I hate him. And ever since that incident with Snape after our DADA OWL Exam, he has stayed away from me. It's getting late. I should go to bed." So after turning her thoughts away from James Potter she rolled over and went to sleep, not knowing that somewhere not too far away, James Potter was sitting up thinking about her.  
  
AN: I know that the beginning is the same as PoA. I did not make it up. I wish that I had!!! Anyways, I thought it would be cute to start Lily's story in a way similar to that of Harry's own story! ( 


	2. The Head Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters. All that is my own are the specific details of the plot and characteristics of the characters.  
  
The Head Boy  
  
Lily opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Se squealed in delight when she saw the clock. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in three hours! She would be returning to school for her last year and she was HEAD GIRL!!! Even Petunia's deadly glare that Lily received in thanks for waking her was not enough to dampen her spirit.  
  
After a hurried breakfast, Mr. Evans helped Lily put her things in the car. Petunia sat on the front step, a scowl on her face. Lily and her parents were getting in the car when Mrs. Evans turned to look for her older daughter. "Petty, why are you wearing you pajamas still? Aren't you coming with us? You won't see your sister for almost a year!"  
  
"No, I am not going. I can't say that I'm not happy to see her go away, but no WAY am I going to go to the station. There'll be more freaks like her at there!" She stuck her bony nose up into the air and entered the house, leaving her mother and father looking disappointed and her sister hurt. Sure, Lily was used to Petunia saying things like that, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt.  
  
The car ride was quiet. It took about an hour and a half to reach Kings Cross Station. When they arrived, Mr. Evans went to find a trolley for Lily's things. Lily was so excited that all thoughts of Petunia's snide remarks left her. She said goodbye to her parents on the muggle side of the platform, as they could not cross the barrier with her. After a few tears and one last hug, Lily entered Platform 9 ¾. The scarlet train was in front of her and smoke bellowed out of the top. All around her there were students saying farewell to their parents and moving their trunks onto the train.  
  
Lily paused to watch for only a moment and then heaved her trunk towards the front of the train. As she was the Head Girl, she didn't need to worry about finding a place to sit on the train. There was a compartment just for her and whoever the Head Boy was to be that year. The letter that Lily had received had not said who would be the other Head Student, so she was curious about who would be in the compartment when she reached it.  
  
When Lily opened the door into the Head Car, she let out a gasp. It was beautiful!!! She had been in the Prefect Car for meetings before, and that was nice, but this was ten times nicer!!! And bigger!!! The seats were made of velvet and there was a chessboard over in one corner. Across from it was a cart that had as many sweets on it as the one the lady brought around for students. She pulled out her robes and badge and change into them. She placed her trunk and other belongings away and then sat on one of the plush couches. She smiled, but then she noticed something.everything was red and gold! That meant that both Head Students had to be from Griffindor! Remus Lupin must be the Head Boy! True, he may not have been the person that Lily herself would have chosen to be a Head Student, but at least it wasn't Remus's best friend James Potter! Could you imagine if James were Head Boy! Ha!!!  
  
Just then, the door to the compartment and in walked Remus Lupin, along with the other Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Lily stood up to greet Remus and congratulate him. "Hi! How was your summer? Congrats on making Head Boy, Remus!"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not the Head Boy! Prongs here is! Sirius, Peter, and I are only here because of him!"  
  
"You mean I have to deal with him all year! No Way!!!"  
  
"You make it seem as though I want to work with you! Well, let me tell you, I DON'T!" James said.  
  
"Fine! I'm going to find Frank. Don't break anything guys. I don't want to get into trouble for ruining the Head Car when I wasn't even in it for more than ten minutes!" Lily then turned and walked out the door to look for her boyfriend.  
  
"Prongs, why do you act like such a jerk when Evans' around? We all know that you like her, why do you make her hate you?" Sirius said.  
  
"What do you mean, I like her?! I hate Lily Evans! She's a jerk! How could I like her! Plus, she has a boyfriend! Frank Longbottom, remember?"  
  
"Sure, Prongsie.whatever you say." Then they all went quiet. Each boy knew that Sirius was right; James did like Lily, he just didn't know what to do about it. She would never like him.  
  
AN: What do you think? You like? REVIEW!!! Thanx! 


	3. Friendly Greetings

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!! Even parts of the plot belong to JK Rowling!!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Lily was thoroughly fed up with the Marauders and was storming down the hall. Not noticing where she was heading, she bumped right into the person that she was looking for: her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hi Frank," she said. "I missed you this summer."  
  
"And I missed you, my Lily flower." He leaned down with a smile on his face and kissed her. He took her hand and they headed toward that compartment that Frank had put his things in. Inside, they found Lily's best friend Anne.  
  
"Oh my gosh Anne! How was your summer? I feel like I haven't seen you forever!" Lily squealed and hugged her friend.  
  
"I know! We went to France. It was so interesting!"  
  
"Hey, how come Anne gets the squeals and hugs, and I, your boyfriend may I remind you, got, 'Hi, Frank.' Fair? I think not!" Frank said with a laugh. Lily responded by punching him lightly in the arm, causing him to throw up his arms in protest.  
  
"Lily, who are the Head Students this year?" Anne asked.  
  
"Why, didn't Lily tell you that she was the Head Girl this year?!" Frank laughed, pulling his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "But she didn't tell me who the Head Boy was."  
  
"The reason for that is that I didn't know until I got here today." Lily said with a frown. "The Head Boy is James Potter!!!"  
  
"Poor Lily!" Anne joked. "I think you can get along with him if it means that you are the Head Girl."  
  
"I guess I can, but it won't be easy!" Lily said. 


	4. The First Head Meeting

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I had made up these characters, I didn't! JK Rowling did! Any characters or characteristics that you don't recognize I made up though.  
  
Chapter 4: The First Head Meeting  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, said. "Now that the new students have been sorted and we have all been fed, I have some announcements to make. First of all, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence its name. That would be directed to you, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I would also like to present to you our new Head Boy and Girl. This year, the Head Boy is James Potter." Dumbledore was forced to pause as the student body erupted in cheers. "And the Head Girl is Lily Evans." Once again, applause sounded, though not as overwhelmingly. I would like to speak to both Mr. Potter and Miss Evans after the others are dismissed in my office. Prefects, make sure that the new first years are led back to the common rooms. Thank you, that will be all."  
  
There was a scraping of chairs as the students stood up and made to leave the Great Hall. Lily and James made their way out of the hall and turned the opposite direction than their fellow Gryffindors. They stood waiting next to the gargoyle that was the entrance to the Headmaster's office, as they did not know the password. A moment later, Dumbledore walked up behind them.  
  
"Sorry to keep you two waiting. I will require just a few minutes of your time." The old man said with a smile.  
  
"Not at all sir." Lily said. "I don't mid at all."  
  
"Teacher's pet" James hissed into Lily's ear. Dumbledore acted as though he had not heard, but Lily saw the corners of his beard twitch in a slight smile and wink at her. Lily's frown at James turned into a smile at the Headmaster.  
  
The three walked up the staircase and entered the office. "Take a seat," Dumbledore offered. The two Head Students sat in armchairs across from the desk. "I want both of you to know that I thought about your appointments to Head Boy and Girl for a very long time. I know that you don't get along, but I know that both of you are strong enough people to put aside your differences and work together. As a way for you to become closer, I have arranged a separate common room and dormitory for you. The common room is located behind the painting of the mermaid in the Prefect's bathroom. The password is Pine Sap. I think that is all for now. Why don't you both head off to bed now. Your trunks have already been brought up to your rooms."  
  
Both Lily and James said thank you to Professor Dumbledore and left the office. They headed to the Prefects' bathroom and made there way into their own common room. The room was all decorated in red and gold. There were enough couches and chairs for both Lily and James to have their respective friends to fit comfortably. On the left there was a door leading into a room with a king sized bed. The ways and everything else in the room were a pale yellow color. Opposite from this door was a room just like it with everything in a dark blue. Their trunks were at the foot of their beds and pajamas were laid out on a chair next to their desks. Lily headed into the yellow room without looking back at James, who cleared his throat loudly and said, "Good night to you too, Evans!" He turned on his heel and headed into his own room, slamming the door closed.  
  
Both teenagers leaned back against their doors and wondered why James had to be such an ass sometimes. Lily was thinking that he wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so haughty, and James was thinking about why he couldn't get Lily to notice him, despite his attempts to show off. Neither could understand why they always fought.  
  
With a sigh, they each crossed their rooms and laid down. They were asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow. It had been a frustrating day for both of them.  
  
AN: What did you think? Review!!!!!!!! Sorry I skipped the Sorting, but I didn't want to make up the names of all the first years. 


	5. The First Day of Classes

Standard Disclaimer! I don't these characters! The only things that are mine are the details and characteristics! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Lily awoke early the next morning and jumped out of bed. Today was the first day of classes! Lily was at the top of all her classes (except for Transfiguration, the only class that James Potter was better at then her) and always enjoyed learning new things. She couldn't wait to start the new school year.  
  
On the other side of the Head common room, James was barely awake and trying to turn off his alarm clock without getting out of bed. Hearing Lily turn on the shower he grunted, thinking, "How can she get up so quickly? Don't girls usually sleep more than boys?" He rolled out of bed ten minutes later, pulled on his robes, and raced off to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Lily and Anne sat down for breakfast as far a way from the Marauders as possible. Anne quizzed Lily about the Head common room and about how the meeting with Dumbledore went. A few minutes later, Frank walked up behind Lily and kissed her. He sat down next to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"What classes do we have today?" he asked.  
  
"Well," said Anne. "Lily and I have Transfiguration, Divination, and double Ancient Runes, and you have Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and double Muggle Studies. The best thing today is."  
  
"No Potions!!!" the tree teenagers cried out together. They broke up in laughter. After grabbing one more slice of toast, they stood and left the Hall. Another academic year had begun.  
  
Meanwhile, the Marauders were planning their next prank. After all, what was the point of trying to be good? That would be boring! They were at the point of deciding which teacher's hair they would turn blue, when Remus spoke up.  
  
"Guys, this isn't going to work. We have McGonagall first today, and no way is she going to let us get away with that!"  
  
"What! Why do we have to start the day with Transfiguration?" Sirius said with a groan.  
  
"At least it's better than Potions. We're actually good at Transfiguration!" James said, trying to look at the bright side of things.  
  
"Of course we're good at Transfiguration! How else could we have become Anamagi!" Peter squeaked. (AN: I hate Peter, but he has to be in here somewhere!)  
  
"Keep your voice down Pete! Don't announce to the world that we're illegal Anamagi!" Sirius hissed across the table.  
  
"Sorry." Peter said quietly.  
  
"Anyway," Remus said. "We better get going. I'm sure that we'll get plenty of detentions this year, but the first one we get does not have to be for arriving late to our first class. Agreed?" All four boys nodded and headed out of the Hall.  
  
During Transfiguration, Lily, Anne, and Frank sat in the front row while James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in the back one. All class, James couldn't concentrate. He kept staring at Lily. Her long, dark red hair seemed to glisten in the light from the window. It was lucky that he was so good at Transfiguration, because he would not have been able to complete their assignment had he not been. Lily on the other hand, was having trouble. Transfiguration was her worst subject. Her problem as that, growing up around Muggles, she mentally had a difficult time imagining one thing turning into something else. It just didn't seem to make sense, even though she knew that it was possible.  
  
Walking out of the classroom, Sirius poked James. "What's up with you and Lily? I can tell that you really like her. Why don't you go for her? You are one of the most popular guys in school. Behind me of course."  
  
"Oh, and so modest too. Aren't you?" James said with a laugh. Then he grew serious. "You're right. I do like her. But she has a boyfriend."  
  
"What's that got to do with it?" Sirius said. James responded with a frown.  
  
"Plus, she hates me."  
  
"Well," Remus started, and James actually listened. Remus was the one in their group who actually gave good advice. "Maybe if you didn't try to show off so much around her, she wouldn't think that you were so arrogant."  
  
"What do you mean? Most girls like it when I show off!" James said defensively.  
  
"Maybe the giggling Hufflepuffs that follow you around like that, but Lily is different. She's not into that kind of stuff. She seems more of the kind of girl who wants someone who respects her and she can talk to."  
  
"Sounds boring to me!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why do you want to go out with her, Prongs?" "Because she's beautiful, and smart, and----" James went off about how wonderful Lily was with a dreamlike look on his face.  
  
"Are we talking about the same Lily Evans here?" Sirius said, not able to imagine Lily in the light that James could.  
  
"I'm serious, guys!"  
  
"No, I'm Sirius! Serious Sirius!" Sirius said with a laugh. The other boys chuckled.  
  
"I would just give it up James," Peter said, always the antagonist.  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't," James whispered. "Listen guys, I'm off to the Head common room. I need to get something." Without another word, he turned away and walked down the hall.  
  
"Wow. You know what? I think that James loves Lily." Remus said quietly, watching his friend walk away.  
  
"Love! He doesn't know the meaning of the word! He's always just gone out with girls to get good snog before!" Sirius cried.  
  
"I know. I think that's what scaring him this time. He wants to be wit Lily more than anyone else, but doesn't know how to get her." Remus said with a sigh. "Anyways, we have to get going. We might miss Care of Magical Creatures. Let's go. We don't want old Professor Kettleburn to give us detention."  
  
AN: You like? It's a little longer than the other chapters. I never realized how hard it is to write long chapters!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! ( 


	6. What's Up With Frank?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but any details that you don't recognize! I wish I did, but, alas! I do not! (  
  
Chapter 6: What's Up With Frank?  
  
Later that evening, Lily was doing some work in the Head common room. She had not received very much homework that day, but she wanted to get it all done early. She was just finishing her transfiguration essay (which she had left for last as she had the most problems with the subject) when in walked James and the other Marauders. Knowing that they were likely to make far too much noise to allow her to get anything done, she collected her things and decided to head to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As soon as she left, James let out a sigh. "How am I going to get her to stop hating me if she won't even stay in the same room as me?" He wondered.  
  
Lily spotted Anne and Frank sitting together at a table near the fire and headed over towards them. There were only two chairs, so Lily made to sit down on Franks lap. He pushed her right off. Expecting that it had just been a joke, she looked up at him with a smile. But Frank didn't smile back at her. He had already turned back to his work. "I wonder what that was all about?" She thought. Puzzled, she pulled up a chair of her own.  
  
Frank looked and saw her pulling up the chair and stared at her. "There isn't room at this table for more than two people."  
  
"Oh," She said, hurt. "I guess I'll just go back to the Head common room. I really only came in here to see you guys. See you later."  
  
Lily and Anne exchanged puzzled looks, but then Anne shrugged. Feeling slightly hurt that neither her boyfriend nor best friend was making an offer for her to be included, Lily headed for her own room. Once inside she made her way straight into her bedroom and decided that since her homework was done, she would just head to bed early. After a quick shower, she pulled on her pajamas and hopped into bed. She was asleep minutes later.  
  
AN: What's with Frank? You'll see! REVIEW PLEASE Sorry that this is so short, but the next part doesn't seem to fit in with this chapter! 


	7. You Can't Buy Me!

Chapter 7: You Can't Buy Me!  
  
Over the next few days, Lily was perplexed. More and more, Frank was ignoring her when she would come to talk to him. It seemed that the only times that he wanted to talk or be with her at all (AN: I wonder what else they spend their time doing if it's not talking! Hehe!) were when Lily was overwhelmed with work. But Lily liked Frank a lot, so she just put up with it grudgingly.  
  
A week after the common room incident, there was a present sitting on Lily's pillow when she returned to her room after classes. Inside, there was a beautiful silver necklace with an emerald lily hanging off it. It was just the color of Lily's eyes. She gasped and looked at the note that was laying under where the box had been sitting on the pillow. It read:  
  
Dear Lily, I hope that this present will show you how much I care about you. Please be my girlfriend. I can give you everything that you ever need.  
James  
  
Lily was disgusted! How could James play such a cruel joke on her! She hated him, and she knew that he hated her! Why would he write something like that! He just wanted to show off that he had money. As if she didn't already know that the Potters were wealthy! They were purebloods! James flaunted his money every chance he got! This was just one more time for him to draw light to the fact that Lily's family was not very affluent. She stormed into the Head common room were James was lounging on one of the couches.  
  
"Why would you do something like this?" Lily shouted. "Does it bring you pleasure to make me feel bad about not being as rich as you are? If it does, you are one sick bastard!"  
  
"What do you mean!" James exclaimed, leaping off the couch.  
  
"This!" Lily yelled, holding up the necklace. 'And don't even try saying that this is sincere!"  
  
"But it is! I like you Lily! There, I said it. I. Like. You. Happy?" Both sat in silence for a moment, James waiting for Lily to respond.  
  
"Trying to buy a girlfriend isn't going to work, Potter." She said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"And why not? Most girls love their boyfriends buying them presents!"  
  
Lily was shocked that James just didn't get it. "One. You are not my boyfriend. Frank Longbottom is my boyfriend. And two, I am not 'most girls.' I am me. No one can buy me. Don't you get it?"  
  
"Oh right, Lily. Frank is so attentive to you. I see when he pushes you away. There is something that you just don't get. Frank loves Anne. Can't you see that? Every time that he pushes you away, Anne is there. Your best friend spends more time with your boyfriend then you do."  
  
"Don't talk about things that aren't your business. And don't you judge Frank." Lily was appalled at what James had said. After all, Lily knew Frank a whole lot better than James did.  
  
"Listen Lily. One of these days, you're going to realize that Frank doesn't give a shit about you. I do." James was so frustrated! He was being sincere, and Lily didn't see that.  
  
Lily broke into tears and left the room. She ran to the Gryffindor common room and started up the stairs to Frank's dorm. He would understand how she felt. Surely Frank wouldn't let her down.  
  
AN: Was James right? You'll soon find out! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks 


	8. What!

Chapter 8: What!!!  
  
Lily charged into Frank's room without knocking. She was just so upset that she didn't think of anything but having Frank there to comfort her. Looking towards his bed, she gasped. Frank and Anne were having a major snog session on Frank's bed! James was right! Frank was cheating on her! Lily's tears doubled in amount. Anne heard her and looked up. All of them just stared at each other.  
  
"Listen Lily," Frank started. "Let me explain."  
  
"Fine Frank." She said coolly. "Go ahead. How do you explain that you were cheating on me with my best friend!"  
  
"Let me." Anne said. "Once you became Head Girl, you were always off in the Head Student Dorm area. What did you think, that we were going to just sit and wait for you to have time for us? We found each other! Not that you really care, you're never around!"  
  
"Anne, how can you say that I don't have time for you guys? You were my best friends! I can't believe that I'm saying this, but James was right! Potter is a better friend than you two are put together!" Lily ran out of the room, down the stairs, and back to her own room. She collapsed on her bed in tears. A few minutes later, James walked in silently and sat down on her bed. He sat there without saying a word, and just stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.  
  
After what seemed like an hour to James, but was really only a few minutes, Lily spoke up. "You were right James. I walked into Frank's room and found him and Anne on his bed. They looked pretty busy to me. No wonder he didn't have time for me."  
  
"Lily, you deserve better than him-"  
  
"How can you say that? You don't even know me! I thought that Anne and Frank knew me, but they say that I deserted them when I made Head Girl. How does someone like me deserve anything, let alone better than Frank?"  
  
"He was an ass hole, Lily. You are a smart, beautiful, girl. Everyone who matters knows that! Look at you! You're the Head Girl and every teacher's favorite student! Anyone who doesn't see that, well they can just go jump in a lake!" Lily smiled at James attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"How is it that you, the person that I have hated for years, are a better friend than people that I have known for years?" she asked.  
  
"I care about you a lot, Lily. That's how I know you."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you are my boyfriend, you know. You still can't buy me. You have to win me over." She said with a devious smile. "And how would I do that?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that you can figure it out if you really want to. I've never known you to give up on anything." She whispered and leaned closer to him.  
  
"Will this work?" He closed the gap between them with a soft, light kiss. Electricity flowed through them, making Lily forget about everything that had happened. All she could think about was James. She pulled away for a moment as though thinking seriously.  
  
"You know, I think that this might work to win me over. I might need a little more though before I decide."  
  
James smiled and leaned closer. "That can be arranged" he whispered in her ear. His lips met hers again, and Lily found herself having a snog session of her own. She had to admit, this view was much better than the one she had had earlier.  
  
AN: You like? Review and let me know what you think! 


	9. Everything Was Perfect

Disclaimer: Nothing but the specific details are mine!  
  
Chapter 9: Everything Was Perfect  
  
The next morning, Lily and James made their way down to the Great Hall holding hands. The whole way, people stared at them. They were all used to Lily avoiding James, and to see them together voluntarily was a first. Lily and James ignored the stares, and waltzed right towards the Gryffindor table, sitting with the Marauders. As they sat down, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked up with identical grins on their faces.  
  
"Something happen last night that we should know about, Prongs" Sirius asked teasingly.  
  
"As a matter of fact," James said with a laugh. "Lily and I got together last night. And be nice, Sirius, I really like this one!"  
  
"What do you mean, Prongs? I would never do anything to scare off any of your girlfriends!" Sirius said, trying (and failing) to keep a straight face. "Ok, so maybe I would, but I know that you like Lily. I can see it in the way you look at her."  
  
Lily blushed until her face was the same color as her hair. James gazed at her and murmured, "You have no idea."  
  
Remus cleared his throat loudly and announced, "We have to go to Charms now guys."  
  
James groaned. His worst subject was Charms. "It'll be ok. I'll help you," Lily whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.  
  
They walked into the classroom, and both Lily and James sat in the front row! It was the first time that James Potter had ever sat in the front in seven years at Hogwarts. The other Marauders couldn't quite make themselves sit in the front, so they took seats in the second row behind Lily and James. When tiny Professor Flitwick entered the room, he stopped at the sight of the biggest troublemakers in the school sitting right up front in his class. When he saw Lily lean over and kiss James on the cheek before grabbing hold of his hand, he thought, "At least this girlfriend may have a positive impression on Potter." He shook his head slightly and began the lesson.  
  
After Charms, both James and Lily had a free period and decided to head back to their room to study. Or at least that is what they told Sirius, Remus, ad Peter. While Peter was shocked that James wanted to do extra studying, Sirius and Remus knew that James and Lily were more likely snogging than studying.  
  
All that week, James and Lily did a lot of extra study, though everyone but Peter knew that they were really off snogging. And even though they did spend quite a lot of time snogging, they also spent a lot of time just holding each other and talking. Lily never really thought about Anne or Frank, as she was so happy. It seemed to her that it must all be a dream, too good to last.  
  
Within a month, Lily and James were the most popular couple in the school. How could they not be? They were the Head Students, Lily was a beautiful girl, and James was the school heartthrob. how much more perfect could they be?  
  
Before either knew it, Christmastime was upon them. Lily was not really looking forward to heading home, though she never complained, but James could tell. He decided that he would invite her to come home with him for the holidays. Lily would not have to go home, they could spend Christmas together, and his parents could meet Lily. He had written to them about her, but he wanted his parent to see her. Lily was a large part of James's life, and he wanted to share her with his family.  
  
After he had planned for Lily to join them for Christmas, he actually had to invite her to come. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, but he was. Lily was the first girl that he had ever brought home with him, and it seemed like such a big deal to him. That night, as they sat in the Head common room doing the homework that they had been putting off, James decided that he needed to ask Lily to come home with him for the holidays.  
  
"Lily," he began. "I know that you don't really want to go home and spend the holidays with Petunia, and I was wondering if you would like to come home with me?"  
  
"Oh, James! I would love to! Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble to your parents?"  
  
"Not at all. They want to meet you. I've written to them a lot about you and they want to meet the girl that had me sitting in the front row of classes and actually doing my homework." He said with a laugh.  
  
"James," she whispered. "What if they don't like me?" She was nervous that they wouldn't accept her, because she was Muggle-born and they were purebloods. "I'm just some middleclass muggle-born."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Lils. How could they not like the girl their son-" He stopped abruptly. He didn't want to scare her by saying that he loved her. He knew that it was too soon to say those words. "My parents don't care about that muggle-born/pureblood nonsense! They are going to love you. How could they not?" He leaned over and kissed her lightly. A few minutes later, he pulled back and looked into her deep emerald eyes. "Shall I tell my mother that you have accepted our invitation?" He asked teasingly, knowing that she had already said yes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure, I won't be offended if you say no. I can understand if you would rather go home." "Are you trying to get rid of me, James Potter? 'Cause there's no way that you're getting rid of me that easily." She said it in a teasing manner, yet both knew that Lily was being honest. There was no way that the two of them would be separated. With a smile, she leaned back into him, and kissed away all of James thoughts about Christmas. There was nothing else in the world to the two teenagers but each other. Later, when they were lying in bed, both said a silent prayer that things would never change. Everything was perfect just as it was.  
  
AN: Hop that you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	10. To Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer: Nothing but the specific details are mine!  
  
AN: I hate that Mr. and Mrs. Potter have to die before Lily and James do!  
  
Chapter 10: To Godric's Hollow  
  
Lily was nervously excited to meet James' parents. She knew that going home with him would make their relationship seem more permanent, and while this certainly wasn't a bad thing, it was a little scary. As it turned out, Lily really needn't have worried; after one look at them at Platform 9 ¾, Lily fell in love with James Sr. and Laura Potter.  
  
After introductions and piling the trunks into their car, the Potters and Lily made their way to Godric's Hollow, where the Potters lived. Lily was sitting behind James Sr., and could tell where James got his messy, black hair; Mr. Potter had it too. She could also see that James got his dark eyes from his mother, along with Laura's sweet smile.  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter had welcomed Lily with open arms. They treated her as if she were their own daughter, which they secretly hoped would be the case in the future. As she watched James laugh and joke with his parents, she couldn't help but think to herself, "I wish I could be part of this family." Yet even as she thought this, she stopped herself. It was way to early to think about that, even though Lily felt that way already. But thinking that way would just scare James off, and that was the last thing that Lily wanted to do. There was no way for Lily to know that James had entertained thoughts along the same line in the last few days.  
  
When the car pulled up into the driveway of a mansion, Lily was shocked. She had know that James was rich, but she had no idea she was that rich! She got out of the car and followed James up the path towards the front door. He turned and saw her shocked expression and smiled, shaking his head slightly. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Lily enter before him, trying to act the perfect gentleman for once.  
  
Once inside, Lily felt her nerves return, but only for a moment. Mrs. Potter's light attitude made Lily feel right at home. "Why don't you show Lily her room, James?" she asked. "I'm sure that you two would like to wash up and change out of your school robes before dinner."  
  
James escorted Lily up the sweeping staircase and down a long hall. He halted outside a large room with pale yellow walls and a large canopy bed. "After you, my lady." He said jokingly.  
  
They both walked in and placed Lily truck at the end of the bed. "I hope this room is okay, Lily. I wasn't sure what colored walls you would want when my mom asked, so I said light yellow like your one at school. We can change it if you don't like them." Lily could tell that he was nervous that she wouldn't approve, and it made her smile.  
  
"They are perfect." She assured him with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him lightly. Then, as though going back to business, she asked, "What do I need to wear for dinner?"  
  
"Nothing fancy tonight. We always have a hang out kind of night the first night back, so dinner is just a quick thing. Jeans are fine." He smiled at her, knowing that she was still a little nervous. "Oh, and don't be shocked if Sirius and Remus show up. They pop in randomly during vacation." He kissed her quickly and left for his room that was next door.  
  
After brushing her hair and teeth, Lily picked out jeans and an emerald green v-neck sweater that matched her eyes perfectly. It took a little searching through her trunk and found that necklace from James that Lily had thought was a cruel joke, and put it on too. She opened the door to find James just leaving his room too. He looked at her but didn't say anything. He was thinking that she was absolutely gorgeous. She stared at her for a few moments, and Lily stared at him. She was thinking that he looked hot without even trying. Mrs. Potter called up the stairs for them then, and both teenagers laughed and headed downstairs.  
  
When the reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter all dressed up and ready to walk out the door. "Sorry, guys," Mr. Potter said. "Laura and I have to go to dinner at the Minister's tonight. We'll be back by about eleven thirty. And don't try anything funny while we're gone. Remus Lupin is coming over in a little while to check on the two of you." Then he laughed and left with Mrs. Potter, leaving his son and his son's girlfriend embarrassed that the Potters thought that they needed someone to make them keep their hands off each other.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and found a bag of popcorn and some sodas and settled down on the couch in the family room to watch some TV. After consuming all the popcorn and soda, they fell asleep on he couch in each other's arms. That was Remus found them when he stopped by. Lily and James snuggled up on the couch, smiles on their sleeping faces. He shook his head and stepped back into the fireplace to head home. "Those two are perfect for each other." He thought. 


End file.
